communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
HSY
Yves (Hangul: 이브) is the ninth revealed member of LOOΠΔ and a member of its third sub-unit, LOOΠΔ / yyxy. She was born as Ha Soo Young (Hangul: 하수영) on May 24, 1997 in Busan, South Korea. She debuted on November 14, 2017 as a member and subsequently released her solo single album "Yves" on November 28, 2017. Discography Single albums * ''Yves'' (2017) Mini-albums * ''beauty&thebeat'' (2018) (as part of yyxy) Duet * Girl's Talk (with Chuu) from ''Chuu'' (2017) Filmography Variety Shows Music Video Appearances Trivia * She was born at 4:50PM, in Busan.Fanaccount - Time of birth Her zodiac sign is Gemini. * She is the leader of LOOΠΔ yyxy. * She is the second oldest in LOOΠΔ. She is the oldest in LOOΠΔ / yyxy. * Yves is the tallest member. * She represents 'faith' in yyxy. * She was a trainee in BBC for 3 weeks. * Yves performed "24 hours" by Sunmi for her audition. ** Because she said she could create choreography, she had to dance to a song by ODD EYE CIRCLE on the spot. * Despite her name ("Sooyoung") meaning "to swim", Yves cannot swim. * She used to model for clothing brand MariShe.Model Page for MariShe * She covered TWICE's "One More Time" with a dance group.TWICE "One More Time" Dance Cover * Her role models are Suzy and Sunmi.Fanaccount - Role model SuzySunmi - Role model180910 | LOONA on SBS Love FM OldSchool (ENG SUB) * Yves is a 'successful fan'. On her instagram Sunmi posted a pic of the fanletter Yves wrote her, thus acknowledging her existence. Yves managed to deliver her letter to Sunmi through her dance teacher who knows Sunmi's choreographer. * She has a strong Busan saturi (regional dialect from Busan) when speaking Korean, which is why according to her during a fan sign, she was hesitant to speak much. Nowadays that's not a problem anymore since she learnt to tone it down whenever she wants. First meeting with the other members - First impression VS current image ViVi= *She picked Yves as the member whose image changed the most from the first time she met her (picked out of the members present during their NCT Nigh Night radio broadcast - Yves, Jinsoul, Kim Lip, Chuu and her): ** ViVi thought Yves would be quiet. But after living with her, she finds her very funny.180913 | NCT night night with LOONA (ENG SUB) ** ViVi: "Yves was in these super feminine photoshoots when I first saw her but now she's a very funny member"091318 | Questionnaire sheets from NCT's Night Night (Vivi, Kim Lip, Yves, Jinsoul, Chuu) (trans. by Litell_Johnn) |-|JinSoul= * Yves met Jinsoul for the first time at the dorm and JinSoul said 'Hey? We’re the same age' to her as soon as she saw her. Yves said JinSoul’s hair is really messy after she get up so she looks like a scientist who failed her experiments.Yves and Jinsoul's first meeting JinSoul picked Yves as the member whose image changed the most from the first time she met her: * JinSoul: "Yves had this image like she was meek and straight-laced, but she's so down-to-earth and the funniest girl in the world, a friend who fits really well with me!"180911 Odd Eye Circle Relationship Charts with Chic News (translation by Litell_Johnn on reddit |-|Kim Lip= *She picked Yves as the member whose image changed the most from the first time she met her (picked out of the members present during their NCT Nigh Night radio broadcast - Vivi, Yves, JinSoul, Chuu and her): ** Kim Lip: "I thought Yves unnie was a really mild-mannered unnie. She has become so different now..." |-|Chuu= * Yves met her at a dance ? academy, before joining BlockBerryCreative. Chuu was sitting very quietly in a cap. Yves thought Chuu was a quiet and shy person, and that she could befriend her because of that. She stopped her in a elevator to ask for her number. They became friends and ended up starring in a web drama together (a cameo) as a part time job.Yves and Chuu's first meetingYves and Chuu's first meeting bis * Chuu's first impression of Yves - Chuu: "Yves looked friendly but was somewhat cold. (Yves denied that statement) She was cold... Yves You were smiling brightly. So I wanted to get closer to her. And I talked to her and she was somewhat cold...So I thought "maybe I was wrong"...But she talked back to me. I could feel she was a very nice person."LOONA - Hi High - Debut VLIVE (english subbed) - choose the second english subs option ** Since Yves was the one who approached Chuu first, she denied this statement. Chuu picked Yves as the member whose image changed the most from the first time she met her: * Chuu: "Yves unnie seemed very shy at first, but now she's the comedian and boss unnie :) "180912 | Yves, Chuu & Olivia Hye Relationship Charts (trans. by Litell_Johnn) |-|HeeJin= *Yves was filming when she first met HeeJin. ** Heejin: "I think the member who broke my first impression the most was Yves?! I first met her while she was filming. She looked very elegant there, because she was in a dress, with her hair down, in an unfamiliar environment. But when I saw her in the practice room, her casual attire was all hip-hop, dancing in a crop tee, short pants, and stuff, and she was dancing. So I was surprised, since I didn't expect her casual attire to be like that at all." ** Yves: "When I first met HeeJin, there was a staff next to her. And they said, 'actually HeeJin is only partially-Korean. Her grandmother is Russian.' And I took their word for it. ... I really believed that. ... After a week they said 'that was a lie.'" *** The staff pulled that prank often. Go Won also fell for it. Yves thought it was true because of HeeJin's nose which she finds very pretty. Wishes and goals * Yves said she would really like to take cute/lively songs like Kiss Later and Everyday I Love You and make her own version of them, with powerful and heavy beats. * She also would like to cover Kim Lip's Eclipse and Twilight and Taemin's DANGER. * Long-term Goals: "LOONA and Orbits all being happy!!! Enriching a color that's unique to Yves!" Her playlist / artists & songs recommendations / songs she has covered Male artists= * Brown Eyes - 벌써일년 (Already One Year)190713 | Orbit 1.0 Anniversary Letters (trans. by Litell_Johnn) (Unofficial link) * CRUSH (크러쉬) ** CRUSH - Oasis (Feat. ZICO) ** CRUSH - SOFA (소파) * DEAN ** DEAN - D (Half Moon) (Feat. Gaeko) ** DEAN - Howlin' 404 * DPR Live - Blue Martini * Justin Park - HONESTY (PinkSweat$Cover) * KIGGEN (키겐) - 두고두고 (For The Last Of My Life) (With Yang Da Il(양다일)) * Shin Hye Sung & Lim Chang Jung (신혜성 & 임창정) - 인형 (Doll) ** Yves: "I used to always listen to this song with my mother as we prepared the holiday meals. I picked it because it reminds me of how my mom would cook as she hummed." 180923 | TVDaily: Loona members recommend songs to listen to over Chuseok (trans. by Litell_Johnn) ** Remake: KANGTA X WENDY X SEULGI (강타 X 웬디 X 슬기) - 인형 (Doll) * TAEMIN ** TAEMIN - DANGER ** TAEMIN - MOVE |-|Female artists= * Baek Yerin (백예린) - 혼자 두지 마 (Don't Leave Me Alone) * Ben (벤) ** Ben - 180도 (180 Degree) ** Ben - 안 괜찮아 (Not Ok) * Jung In (정인) - 장마 (Rainy Season) * Kyungri (경리) - 어젯밤 (BLUE MOON) * LYn (린) ** LYn - 통화연결음 (Ring Tone) ** LYn - 실화 (True Story) * NIKI ** NIKI - I Like U ** NIKI - Vintage * SUNMI (선미) ** SUNMI - 24시간이 모자라 (24 hours) ** SUNMI - 보름달 (Full Moon) *** Yves: "I think it'd be nice for everyone to make songpyeon, listening to Sunmi sunbaenim's "Full Moon", and making wishes on the full moon on Chuseok." ** SUNMI - 가시나 (Gashina) ** SUNMI - 주인공 (Heroine) ** SUNMI - 사이렌 (Siren) * Sunwoo Jung A (선우정아) - 내가 나에게 (From Me to Myself) ** Yves: "Like the line that says I kept running chasing my dreams, and before I knew it I had turned 23. I want to recommend this song because now that I'm past 20, when I listen to it I can reflect on the things that are precious to me." 190204 | TVDaily - Loona members recommend songs for Chinese New Year (trans. by Litell_Johnn) |-|Male & Female collaborations= * Daniel Caesar, Brandy - Love Again Discography recommendations * She recommended several songs from Daniel Caesar, DEAN, Ella Mai, SUNMI, NIKI. See also References |}